


Inn Heiðinn Eða Inn Vikingr

by aint_no_me



Series: Vikingr 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Barebacking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Courtship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nesting, Nipple Play, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Pining, Possessiveness, Rape Recovery, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Slavery, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Touch-Starved, bottom!Jensen, graphic descriptions of murder OC's, mention of suicidal thoughts, optional age reverse, protective!Jared, submissive!jensen, tattooed!jared, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_me/pseuds/aint_no_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jensen has known in the last five years of his life is pain, coldness and hunger. When an army of Vikings raid and kill their way through the Manor, and takes Jensen with them as a slave, he doesn’t know whenether or not he has just been saved from a torture hell or if he has just traded one hell for another. Nevertheless, Jensen knows one thing for certain, that he’ll do whatever it takes to stay alive even if that means being the bed-warmer of the Viking chief’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magni

**Author's Note:**

> First, thousands of thanks to Lena for helping me out! Your moral support has worked wonders for me, and I can’t thank you enough for helping me out with inspiration, the facts I was missing and the trouble I had shaping this thing into something readable. You’re amazing and I totally adore you!! (P.S. I’m dedicating this fic to you as a Christmas present if you want it, it’s the thought that counts, right?)
> 
> Second, inspiration came among others, from a beautiful art piece made by the talented Becc Johanson, you should definitely take a look at that! (http://beccjohnson.tumblr.com/post/120369123969/vikingjared-because-of-a-twitter-conversation)
> 
> Third, there are some minor dialogue in Old Norse, it’s not something you need to understand for the story. It isn’t actually meant to be understood so you’d get the same feeling as Jensen in this one, but if you’re curious the Old Norse dialogue is translated in the end notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God of strength.

**Somewhere along the British coast, ca. 850 AD**

The racket had pulled him out of his restless sleep, and he felt the chains pull on his sore and broken skin. The small amount of light that crept through the cracks in the walls of his dungeon told him it was day or early morning.

From the outside, he could hear yelling and screaming, together with the sound of metal hitting flesh. Jensen knew what that sounded like all too well.

He folded his slim body up against the wall, partially as an instinct to protect himself, and partly in order to hear better what was happening outside. He winced as his scarred back hit the cold stone.

Somebody had pulled the warning bell, and even though he had never heard it being used, he knew what it was for. Somebody was attacking the manor.

Familiar steps coming through the dungeon halls, made his heart pick up. He had hoped that in the chaos they would forget about him, leave him be, but that would have been too good to be true.

When he saw Jeff’s enormous figure in the doorway, he raised his chin up, as a tiny sign of resistance. They might have starved him, and tortured him, and broken him in the most horrible ways, but he could at least pretend he still had some of his dignity left.

 “You’re coming with me, and we’re leaving now. Your punishment isn’t finished yet and leaving you here to be killed by the Vikings would be too easy. Your heathen Gods won’t save you.” Jeff said as he fumbled with the keychain as he opened the cage.

 A new shadow came through the hallway towards them, the steps where light in contrast to the frame. Jensen didn’t know these steps.

The enormous figure came close enough to see, and Jensen’s breath hitched, and it wasn’t because of Jeff’s painful grip on his arm.

Jeff grabbed his sword but the stranger was quicker, and with one elegant thrust from the stranger, Jeff was impaled and fell lifeless to the floor. His face frozen in a look of shock.

Jensen looked back up at the unfamiliar man. The stranger was tall. Taller than any man Jensen had seen before. He was a tall man himself, but not nearly as tall as this person was.

The stranger was wearing a coat of mail, over woolen clothing, and a huge majestic fur cape on top of that. The clothing itself looked more or less like what the higher ranked people on the manor wore, but judging from the patterns and the man’s face, the stranger wasn’t from around here.

The Viking’s face was clean shaven, much like his own, but unlike him, the strangers throat was clean from any cuts and harsh treatment. He had a strong jawline, and interesting features. His hair was dark brown and fairly long, and it softly curled in the nape of his neck. His eyes were an indefinable color of hazel, framed in black kohl, where they were looking at him intently.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” The stranger said in a gruff voice. Tipping his bloody blade under Jensen’s chin so had no other choice than to look the stranger dead in the eyes.

Jensen swallowed audible. “My birth name is Jensen, and I am a heathen and of Celtic decent. My only sin was being born.” He had tried sounding brave but probably just ended up sounding terrified instead.

The sword was still pressing against his throat, while the stranger gave him a once over and Jensen shuddered. He distantly felt his cheeks redden, by the thought of his semi-undressed state. The thin linen shirt which just barely covered his crotch, did nothing to cover up evidence from years of torture.

The stranger looked him in the eyes again, and it looked as if he had decided something. Jensen struggled with the feelings of dread and relief fighting in his stomach. The stranger lowered his sword and Jensen almost didn’t dear to sigh of relief.

“You are coming with me. Try to escape and I will remove your head from your body.” The stranger said firmly as he was gesticulating with his sword. Jensen nodded.

The stranger, removed his woolen fur cape, and laid it on Jensen’s shoulders. It was warm from the man’s heat, and the cape was big enough to cover Jensen’s small frame. It was a small act of kindness, which Jensen appreciated.

The stranger ushered him through the dungeons hallways, chopping the locks off the cages with prisoners as they went, but making no move to take them with him. Many of them would probably die soon anyway.

Jensen’s head told him to feel sorry for them, but he couldn’t feel anything. Jensen had been locked in the dungeon longer than any of them and had been tortured in a completely different way. Besides, Jensen didn’t owe them anything.

He distantly wondered if he had been stripped off his empathy, but he guessed he didn’t really care if that was the case.

The dark and wet dungeon hallway turned lighter the more upwards they went. The stranger partially carried him up the stairs and out into the cold fresh air, as his feet did little to help.

The ground was cold and his feet hurt from dozens of small wounds, but the frost on the ground wasn’t half as bad as the dirty, stone floor in the dungeon had been.

The ground was stained red and dead bodies lay scattered around. There were people Jensen had seen or heard occasionally. He didn’t feel any remorse for them either, only the hint of the hatred towards them, the hatred he had preserved from the day of his capture.

The only ones left standing were the tall men in coats of mail in dark colorful woolen clothing. As far as he could see all of them where huge, tall men with wild long hair.

He distantly noted how some of the men even had more beautiful hair, than some of the  women Jensen had seen in his life. Jensen realized, that that it was in itself a weird thing to think, but he felt as if he was observing from outside of his body, and this was somehow not happening to him.

How could it? Being free of the torture and endless pain his Master, the priests and the guards had caused him, it seemed like an abstract concept, even if his freedom from them meant captivity by someone new.

The strangers were carrying people on board, some of them silent and crying and some of them screaming. Jensen felt some kind of irrational gratitude, about the fact that he was allowed to walk, and wasn’t being dragged or carried, despite the fact that if he’d been carried, his feet wouldn’t have hurt as much as they did.

They reached the docks and the ship was beginning to fill up by huge men in mail coats with swords, as crying women, men and children from the manor where Jensen had lived most of his life in a dungeon, huddled together in a bunch.

The Viking made a hand movement, and Jensen stopped behind him. Another tall man, came up to them. He glanced at Jensen and back again at the Viking and his face did some sort of a half laugh, half smirk and said; "Hverr er sási argr dreng?" The tall, hazel eyed, Viking glanced back at Jensen, looked back at the other man and gruffly said “Læsa.”

Jensen got the distinct feeling that they were talking about him, and most likely about his looks. It was what had gotten him in a bad situation every time anyway. It bothered him more than it probably should, that he didn’t understand their language, and couldn’t know what was coming his way.

The Viking made a hand move and Jensen walked behind him up onto the huge wooden ship, which had the head and tail of an intimidating sea creature. "Á fagr heiðinn, hann Þar, Jareth!”The other man shouted behind them with a laugh. The tall, hazel eyed Viking just grumbled something unintelligible, and guided Jensen down together with the other prisoners, all of them healthy and strong, unlike him.

When all the huge men and the terrified prisoners were on board, and all the houses at the manor and the pyres were burning, the huge men started to sit down by the oars, getting ready to leave.

The tall, hazel eyed Viking, who had taken Jensen, apparently the leader, stood at the front of the ship talking to another huge man with wild hair. They both glanced several times towards the prisoners, seemingly debating about them.

The Viking and the other man walked down towards them. The other man started grabbing prisoners and examining them, while the tall Viking, supervised. It was just the basics like arms, hands, feet, face and teeth, but the people from the manor screamed and cried anyway. Jensen wished that the man would knock them out, at least they’d be quiet then.

The Viking nodded approvingly, as the men sorted out the qualities and flaws of the people they had taken from the manor. The people they had taken were some farm workers and a couple of maids who worked for the Master that had kept Jensen prisoner.

The group of people were huddled together as if that would somehow give them protection. Jensen knew better.

Then it was his turn. Jensen didn’t plan on resisting. What would be the point? He would only end up tossed overboard, or worse, and he didn’t even want to think about that outcome just yet.

The bearded man looked at him shortly, and looked back at the Viking with a guarded look, which failed to hide the curiosity he was feeling.

The other prisoners where all strong and healthy, which Jensen perfectly knew he wasn’t. He was actually fairly curious himself about why he hadn’t been left to die like the other slaves. He had an idea, but he’d rather not think about that until he had no other choice.

“Hví er hann hér?" the other man said, to the Viking, his tone even. "Síðan, ek lysta hann." The Viking voice left no room for discussion, and made a hand movement.

The other man started inspecting Jensen. He lifted the woolen cape Jensen was draped in, winced when he saw his feet, and glanced back at the Viking.

Jensen got the distinct feeling that even if the men on the ship didn’t act as the people in the manor around the Master, the Viking with the smooth shaven face and deep hazel eyes, was still their superior.

The Viking had gotten a hard look on his face, but nodded for the man to continue. The bearded man’s hands reached around Jensen’s neck and jaw to open his mouth. Jensen went slack and tried to ignore the slowly rising panic in his chest. His throat closed up and he couldn’t breathe, as Jensen tried to ignore the feeling of hands on his neck.

The bearded man mumbled something to the Viking in a seemingly satisfied voice, and the other man hummed in agreement. The hands let go of his throat and suddenly breathing became slightly easier, even if the bearded man hadn’t even clenched this hands around his throat the slightest.

They were apparently satisfied with his face since they didn’t even bother to tilt his head back and take a closer look at it.

When the bearded man made a move to take a closer look at his hands Jensen clenched his jaw and unconsciously jerked his hands away, which gave him a stern look, so he consciously decided not to pull away the next time.

His hands were slowly lifted from the cape and up so the men could see. Jensen kept his face perfectly even. The looks he got from them were a mixture of different things, and he didn’t really want to examine any of them closer.

"Ganga, ek annask sàsi." The Viking told the bearded man. As the other man left, the tall stranger lifted his huge hands and softly took Jensen’s hands in his own.

“What’s your name?”  “Jensen.” He told him and looked back at the intense gaze of the Viking. “My name is Jareth. I believe it is Jared, in your language. You may call me whatever you feel fit.” He said and the corner of his mouth turned upwards. Jensen just blinked.

“This is going to hurt.” Jared said and looked at him. Jensen jerked his head once and bit his lip from keep himself from screaming as Jared pulled his fingers, one after another, back into place.

“You’re going to have to move your fingers if you want to be able to use your hands in the future.” Jared told him, and turned to the rest of them, “Get some rest, it’s going to be a long journey home.”

Jensen’s lip was bleeding, and he halfheartedly tried to stop it with the back on his hand. His knuckled hurt, and his fingers hurt, but at least now there’d be a possibility that he could use his hands again.

He sat back against the side of the ship, closed his eyes and tried to let the swaying of the ship rock him to sleep.

“Psst.” Jensen grunted and tried to ignore whoever was trying to wake him up. “Psst, Jensen.” The slow burning pain of his knuckles tore him out of his sleep. Panic started rising in his chest and he couldn’t draw air back in his lungs and-. A light punch in his arm, made his eyes open.

A woman with flowing red hair sat in front of him, Danneel, and behind her blue skies and open seas. He was not in the dungeon. He was on the Vikings’ ship. He willed his breathing back to normal as he tried to focus on the fresh salty air.

“Jensen.” She whispered again. “What?” he barked as low as he could in her direction. She got an almost hurt look on her face. Jensen pointedly didn’t care. Just because they were in the same situation here, as cargo on this ship, meant that she thought that he was good enough for her to talk to him now? That was bullshit.

 He had been locked in the dungeon for _years_ , and she had not spoken to him even once when she brought him scraps of food, not even when he had begged to hear another person’s voice. That he now somehow were good enough to be spoken to, was beyond him. So he ignored her.

“I know I could’ve done more to help you, but at the time-.” Danneel started. “You did nothing to help me, so don’t you talk to me now like I’m your friend!” Jensen hissed. “I had to sneak down after dark to give you food, or you would’ve died!” She shot back. “Well maybe I wanted to die!” She grew quiet then.

He knew he was being unfair to her, even if he wished he would’ve died more times than he could count he never earnestly wanted to realize those thoughts deep down.

“Listen,” She started hesitantly, “The others are planning to make a run for it now,” He looked around and realized the ship was standing still not too far from the shore. “Where are we?” he interrupted. She sighed. “We’re a day’s journey up the coast I think, the Viking chief and some of his men took a smaller boat and went up that river over there,” she pointed.

“Anyway, as I said, the other ones from the manor are planning to make a run for it. Come with us.” She looked nervous but stupidly hopeful.

“They will kill you all.” “They can’t kill us all if we run at the same time!” Jensen just looked at her, and rubbed his sore fingers, trying to get some circulation going. “Yes they can. Haven’t you seen the longbows they’re sporting,” he said and nodded towards the men keeping watch.

She sighed again, more experatedly this time. “But they will definitely kill us if we stay here.” Danneel insisted. “It’s actually more probable that they sell us as slaves, if they wanted to kill us they would’ve done so already.” He told her. Danneel looked at him as she was trying to make him understand something he was too stupid to understand in the first place.

“They _will_ kill us, Jensen. These are Vikings. Haven’t you heard about them?” He wanted to say ‘Of course I haven’t, since I have been locked in a dungeon for half my life’ but he didn’t. She continued her ramble in an excited voice. “They are horrible creatures, some say that they aren’t really men, since they can’t feel any pain in battle. They will probably slay us alive and eat us too. Like cannibals! You see, you have to come with us, or they’ll eat you!”

Jensen just looked at her. He had gotten the impression that the men that had captured them, the so-called Vikings, were nothing other than men. Unlike his previous capturers, they hadn’t even hurt him yet, and he prefered to keep it that way.

Jensen ignored her, leaned forward and hissed to the whole group of nervous prisoners; “You can’t run. They will kill you all.” They looked at him, warily and surprised, almost as if it hadn’t even occurred to some of them that he could talk, or was even there.

Some of them pointedly ignored him, which he supposed he should be used to by now, but it irritated him nonetheless. “You don’t know that, if we’re quick some of us might make it.” A man said, as some of the others nodded furiously.

Jensen wanted them to get the seriousness of the situation, and to tell them that if they wanted to escape, now was not the right time, but before he had the chance to tell them that, the same idiot who thought they might make it, made a run for it alone. He sprinted, jumped out of the ship, and swam for his life. The Vikings had noticed the turmoil and the archers shot arrow after arrow into the water.

The man was still swimming but after a couple more meters an arrow got him and a red stain started spreading in the water. Just then, the small boat came out through the river, on it was the chief, Jared, and a handful other Vikings. They rowed past the dying man, making no move to help him.

When the small boat reached the ship, Jared came up to one of the guards as the others began unloading the cargo from the boat. As the guard most likely explained what had happened, Jared looked at the prisoners with a stern look on his face.

As Jared walked down towards them, Jensen could physically feel the others shake with fear around him. Jared stopped in front of them looking even taller and broader, from this angle, not to mention more intimidating. He looked at each one of them with a stern look, which reminded Jensen of a father disappointed in his children.

Then Jared looked at him. The others had somehow curled up behind him, and made Jensen their human shield. Jensen decided he hated them all.

“Was this your idea, fagr sveinn?” Jared asked him, tipping the blade of his sword up under Jensen’s chin. Jared’s sword up under his chin was starting to become a regular occurrence. “I told them they would die.” Jensen answered, slowly realizing that he had neither confirmed nor denied it, but Jared seemed satisfied with the answer, and directed his fury at the rest of them.

“If any of you try to escape, or even _think_ about disobeying my orders I will see that your skin will be removed from your bodies while you are screaming in pain, and then left to die a painful death. Are we clear?” Jared’s voice was thunderous, and Jensen was fairly certain that some of the maids had passed out from fear behind him.

Danneel’s warnings suddenly didn’t seem that excessive anymore. Jared turned and walked away, leaving the prisoners shaking.


	2. Baldur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God of beauty, innocence, peace, and rebirth.

The following days weren’t as exciting as the first ones had been. They were traveling up the coast, and the Vikings left the prisoners mostly to themselves as long as they didn’t make any fuss. Sometimes they stopped and the Vikings camped by the shore in tents, other times they just slept on the deck with the rest of them.

The prisoners never set foot off the ship, so when it rained they huddled together in a wet bunch, but the food they got wasn’t half as bad as the food Jensen used to get in the dungeon anyway, so all things considered he was content.

They had been on the ship for six days and nights and still nobody had hurt him or touched him. Jensen was fairly well fed, he could talk to the other prisoners as much or little as he wanted to, and Jared still hadn’t come for his woolen cape, so he was even warm most of the time, despite the fresh air. Jensen figured that if this trip was the closest thing he would ever come to safety and freedom he would savor every minute of it.

Jensen had been focusing on getting the movement back in his fingers and the rest of his cuts and bruises were starting to heal from the lack of constant torture and cold dampness that was reality in the dungeon.

The people from the manor complained about the conditions in low muttered voices, but none of them actually dared to voice their opinions to the Vikings after Jared’s declaration.

The sound of leather boots coming towards them shut them up quick enough, it was the man Jared had been talking to the first day after he had saved Jensen. He had long dark, wild hair and a beard.

“Stand up.” He told them in a firm voice, but a disarming smile in his voice softened it. “It’s laugardagr today, so we’re getting you all cleaned up.” He clasped his hands together. “The chief thought it was time to get rid of your stinky smell.” He laughed, a surprisingly warm laugh, and gestured to the small boat.

The prisoners climbed onto it one after the other, the bearded man and Jared being the last ones. The bearded man rowed them to the shore, and everyone climbed out of it. Jared sat down on a rock, failing miserably to hide a smirk, as the other man led the show.

“I’m Ty, and I’m gonna explain how this is going to work for you, thralls.” The man said, while giving each one of them a small piece of something smelling like herbs. “That’s soap, and you’re gonna wash yourself with it.” He motioned for them to get undressed.

Hesitantly they started to undress themselves and lay their clothing on the shore. There was nothing Jensen wanted less than undress himself in front of the crowd but considering the fact that he hadn’t had a real bath in years, he reluctantly got rid of the woolen cape he had been draped in and the thin linen shirt which just barely covered his crotch.

Jensen glanced over his shoulder, where he knew Jared was sitting. The Viking was sitting on the rock, looking at Jensen with poorly hidden interest. Jensen could feel heat rising up in his cheeks, and his ears turning pink. Jared somehow made him feel like a blushing virgin all over again, the gods knew that that was the furthest thing from what Jensen was.

Jensen plunged himself into the water, it was cold but he didn’t mind. He used the small soap to wash himself, ducked a couple more times, and rinsed off. Jensen could feel people looking at him, but he’d rather not find out who.

He glanced up at the shore, some of the prisoners, or thralls as Ty had called them, had starting dressing back into their dirty clothing without really drying off beforehand. Jensen didn’t really feel like putting that linen shirt on again after finally being rid of it. He hated it and everything it represented.

Jared still sat on the rock, while keeping the thralls in his line of vision at all times. Jensen motioned to get out of the water, and Jared’s eyes were on him, once again. Jensen mentally braced himself, ignored his blushing cheeks and pink ears and walked right out of the water without looking at anyone. He wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed by his scars or by his naked state anymore.

He reached down and draped Jared’s woolen cape around himself. He took it as a sign that Jared hadn’t taken it back. Jensen shivered from the fresh air and his teeth were chattering in his mouth even though he wasn’t feeling that cold. Suddenly Jared stood beside him, just within his comfort zone. Jensen shivered again, took an unconscious step away and glanced up at Jared through his dripping lashes.

“You’re not going to wear that?” Jared asked, gesturing towards Jensen’s shirt lying on the dark sand. Jared had one brow arched and had a mildly curious look on his face. “No.” Jensen spat out harsher than he intended as he gave the linen cloth a look of disgust.

Jared looked at him for a while, as Jensen didn’t dare to look up. Jensen still didn’t know where he had the Viking, and didn’t want to push his luck. “Okay then.” Jared’s voice was soft and quiet.

Jared suddenly wrenched himself out of the shirt he was wearing and handed it to Jensen. Too much tanned, muscles skin covered in scars and dark tattooed patterns came into view, as Jensen’s eyes slipped downwards. Jensen somehow managed to drag his eyes back up at Jared’s face as he stared at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“Take it, c’mon. I have several of those, you need one, or you’ll freeze once we depart.”  Jared told him, handing out the garment. Jared looked down at Jensen’s feet which just weren’t covered by Jared’s cape. “I should probably get you some pants and some socks too, but for now, you take this.”

Jensen squinted at him. Objectively, this could be some kind of trick. A way of making sure Jensen would owe him something later, but somehow Jensen didn’t want to believe that. Jared must have seen it on his face. “Just take it. Look at it as me as a jarl-son taking care of my thralls. Or as a gift.” Jared laughed, and his smile felt a bit like the sun, bright and warm and you’d hurt yourself if you looked right at it. Jensen noted absently, that Jared had dimples carved into his cheeks, making his smile look endlessly more innocent than the barbarian Jensen knew he was.

“A pretty poor gift at that, sweaty and stinky, but I can’t let you walk around half naked anymore, especially when we’re leaving for open waters.” Jared’s eyes on him darkened and Jensen detected a double meaning sneaking up behind Jared’s words.

Jensen glanced at the Viking ship, where some of Jared’s men where hanging over the side, obviously trying to get a glimpse of the naked thralls. None of the Vikings had touched them yet, but after days or even weeks at sea, Jensen assumed it might be harder for Jared to keep them in line. Some of the Vikings had been openly leering at Danneel, and he assumed some of them had probably been leering at him too.

Jensen looked back at Jared and nodded shortly. Jensen reached his hand out of the cape to take the gray linen shirt Jared had been holding out, but before he could take it, Jared’s other hand had a fast grip on his wrist. Jensen’s instinct told him to wriggle out of the grip, but Jensen’s instincts had long been overridden by strict _obedience_ so Jensen’s hand fell limp into Jared’s grip.

“Flex your fingers for me.” Jared told him firmly and Jensen did as he was told. “Good. Your fingers are getting better. Maybe I can actually have you do some decent work when we get home.” Jared told him, the corner of his lips twitched which gave him an amused look. Jared let go of his hand, as Jensen took the shirt.

He slid Jared’s cape down towards his hips. Jared’s eyes followed it down, as Jensen tied the cape around his waist, while sliding Jared’s shirt over his head. On him, it looked more like an oversized tunica or woman’s dress, but Jensen didn’t care. It was warm from Jared’s body heat and it smelled like water and earth and Jared and not at all like humid dungeons and bad memories. Jensen draped Jared’s cape around him once again, and looked at Jared curiously, as to why he was still standing there.

Jared took both of his hands, and looked at them with much more intensity than Jensen thought they deserved. They were still purple, but they were improving. “Once we’re back on the ship, I’m getting you pants and shoes.” Jared said, then he reached Jensen’s hands up to his mouth and caressed them with his unnaturally soft lips, while keeping Jensen’s gaze. “Keep flexing your fingers.” Jared said and walked away.

Jensen stood on the spot staring after him, his mouth slightly open. Danneel rushed to his side. “Did he just-?” “Not a word, Danneel.” Jensen interrupted her.

“But-.” “Shh. I don’t wanna hear it.” “But he just kissed your knuckles!” She hissed at him in a lowered voice. “Well, he didn’t really –, I mean –, I’m sure he’s just trying to be nice?” He told her, but it sounded odd even in his own ears.

However, considering Jared’s behavior the last days, that could as well be the truth. Danneel just looked at him as if he was stupid. Jensen scrunched his nose up, he didn’t like that everyone obviously thought he was stupid, he might have been locked away for five years with limited human interactions, but he wasn’t stupid!

“He was definitely staking his claim there, Jensen.” She said. They looked at Jared. He was standing with Ty waiting for the last thralls to be ready to leave back to the ship. “þú geta ekki rétt, þá hitta at heiðinn, Jareth.” Ty said with a laugh. “Læsa.” Jared told him.

Jensen looked back at Danneel. “If he wanted to stake his claim, he could’ve bent me over that rock and fucked me right here, in front of everyone.” Jensen told her with a deliberately overly casual look on his face. He could see her squirming from his side view. He smirked.

She had made it very clear that she wasn’t comfortable about what their Master had done to Jensen half of the time in the dungeon, but she had never done anything to make it stop. Even though, Jensen objectively knew that there wasn’t anything she could’ve done in the situation, he felt some kind of sick satisfaction by making her uncomfortable by mentioning it.

Jensen had gotten to terms with his circumstances years ago, he’d probably be dead if he hadn’t. As long as he didn’t really let himself feel anything as he thought about it, and never remembered for too long at the time, he was fine. Mostly anyway. Feeling wasn’t something Jensen was particularly fond of, it only led to crying, and then some puking and then hurting, and then some more puking. Which was why Jensen had learned early on, how not to feel anything deeper than superficial reactions and impulses.

“Come on you lazy thralls!” Ty shouted, which made everyone hurry towards them and climb back into the small boat. Jared sat there already. He looked deep in thought. Jensen sat down and Danneel sat down beside him. “I know that I’m in no position to tell you this, but if Jared wants you, you should take him. He has been really good to us, and he is guaranteed to be better than some stranger you don’t know how is going to treat you.” Danneel whispered.

“I know.” Jensen answered, and looked at the shore which disappeared further and further away by the moment. Jensen felt empty, and for once he wished he could feel something other than that.

Back at the ship, they sat down at the end of it in a bunch as usual. Jared directed the Vikings in a language none of the prisoners understood, and they were left to talk to each other. There had been horror stories told about Vikings, and there had been happy memories from happier times.

Jensen didn’t have any of those, neither the stories nor the happy memories. He did have memories from before he was captured by the people at the manor, but he didn’t consider those particularly happy, since they made him cry and wish for people and places that were long gone.

The rest of the day went like the others had been, they got dry bread and dried fish for dinner, and Jensen’s portion were slightly bigger than the others. Jensen had the feeling that the cook or Jared himself thought that he was too thin, which was probably true.

Unlike the other days they could no longer see land in the horizon, and for the people from the Manor, it slowly sank in that they would never go home. Jensen was glad. His home had never been on that land, and even if he didn’t dare to hope, Jensen didn’t want to exclude that he might find something closer to a home, where they were going.


	3. Njörður

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God of sea, wind, fish, and wealth.

The sun went down in the horizon as Jensen sat and stared towards the end of the world. Danneel had fallen asleep beside him, as some of the others from the manor. The ones who weren’t asleep were lying on the ground looking up at the darkening sky. Steps beside him made him look up. Jared stood there, shadows falling on his features, sharpening them. Jensen assumed Jared looked frightening from that angle but somehow it didn’t have any impact on him.

“I’ve got your clothes. They are clean. More or less.”  Jensen just kept squinting up at him. A frustrated look crossed Jared’s face at the lack of a reaction. Jared sat down beside him and looked at him. “You’re freezing.” He stated. Jensen thought Jared didn’t have the right to state what Jensen was and wasn’t, but Jensen had been told what he was and wasn’t so many times, he guessed it didn’t matter anymore. “I’m not.” Jensen whispered.

Back at the manor Jensen wouldn’t have dared to disagree with the Master, but Jensen was feeling edgy. He was edging for _something_ , so if it ended with a punishment, he would at least feel pain.

“Yeah you are. Your lips are blue and your teeth are clattering. Besides your feet are freezing.” Oh. Jensen hadn’t even noticed Jared’s hands clamped around his toes, rubbing to heat them up. He guessed maybe Jared had a point.

“Listen, all I’m asking is that you put these clothes on. I can’t have my thralls freezing to death on my trips. What would my mother say to that, huh, Jensen?” Jensen glanced up at Jared then. He liked the sound of Jared’s voice when he said his name. Jared had a disarming smile on his face, and Jensen found himself reaching out for the clothes. He slid on the pants without really moving from the wooden floor, he did the same thing with the leather shoes.

“Can I get my shirt back now? Then you take this clean one, unless you want that sweaty old thing of course.” Jared laughed, and his dimples deepened.  Jensen just slid Jared’s woolen cape closer around himself, making no move to get rid of the shirt that smelled water and earth and Jared. Jensen even raised his chin a little. Jared blinked at him. Jensen was bracing himself for any reaction, but there never came one. Jared just kept staring at him with a slightly curious face, which made Jensen squirm.

Jared looked like he was going to ask why, but then changed his mind and he softly said “Okay,” instead. Jared was about to rise up and leave, when he suddenly bent down again. “Hey, Jensen. The next couple of days, and when we arrive home, it’s going to be really busy – _I’m_ going to be really busy. There are going to be many people everywhere, so I need you to do something for me okay? If anyone talks to you or touches you, you tell them you’re mine, alright?”

Jared must have seen the relief on Jensen’s face because his serious expression softened into a dimpled smile. Jensen knew he shouldn’t hope yet, but from the sound of it, Jensen would only have to obey Jared, and Jared had been kinder to him than Jensen had ever dared to hope for.

Even if Jensen didn’t particularly enjoyed being split open from his rear end, it was actually the torture he hated the most, he might be able to do so without hating Jared completely.

Jared stood up, looked at him once more, his lips turning slightly upwards. Jensen was staring back, but he could feel himself looking softer. He didn’t know how he felt about that. Jared walked away, leaving Jensen to his thoughts, as the ship softly rocked back and forth like a child’s crib.

Jensen woke damp and freezing, and for a moment, he panicked, thinking maybe that it was going to be another day in a dark and cold dungeon. Instead, he felt drops of water falling on him in heavy loads. He blinked his eyes open. It was raining, and he was on a ship. It all came rushing back to him as someone grabbed him around his waist. He froze, his eyes searching for whoever was touching him.

Danneel was holding on to him as if she was scared of her life. “What the heck is going on?” he asked her. She opened her eyes and looked at him then. “Have you been asleep this whole time?” She shouted at him. He only looked at her confusedly, as loads of water fell down on them. “We’re literally in the middle of a storm.” She said, and with a green look on her face puked over the side of the ship.

Jensen found “storm” a little excessive, but she was right. The sky was pitch black, the rain was falling in loads, and the sea looked like it would swallow them whole at any moment. The Vikings had taken down the sail, and were rowing instead. Jared was shouting commands in their language, and the Vikings where chanting loudly as they rowed.

The people from the manor were sitting together in bunches, pressing themselves into the sides of the ship trying not to drown in the rain and the water that flushed over the sides. They sat like that in what felt like eternity. Danneel was crying and puking until it didn’t seem like she could throw up any more.

 She was holding him as she shivered and cried, and even if Jensen hated the fact that she was touching him, he let her. It seemed like one of those moments you should seek human contact, but somehow it didn’t comfort him, but rather made him feel like he could crawl out of his skin.

Jensen didn’t actually remember a time he enjoyed human contact, it was an abstract concept, much like many other things he should know how to do, but he pretended. Jensen was good at pretending, nobody seemed to notice anyway. There hadn’t been many to notice, in the first place.

After an eternity and some more, the sky cleared up and everyone was wet to the bone and shivering. The Vikings were the only ones who were in a joyful mood, and cheered and laughed as if they hadn’t been halfway drowning some time ago. Jared came down to them and asked whenever or not someone had fallen over the railing, but even if he was smiling, Jensen didn’t think it was a joke.

The sun slowly made an appearance but the temperature was cold and the wind blew cold gusts, so the sun didn’t do much to warm their clothing. The skies were icy blue, there were hints of snow in the northern wind, and the sea looked as it does after a storm, deep with color and raw.

As the days went on, the Vikings seemed to get more and more impatient to get home. Every night Jared and Ty had been studying the stars, busy with instruments, maps and muffled words of another language.

Jared hadn’t spoken to any more to Jensen, but as Jensen had nothing other to do than to observe the Vikings, he had noticed Jared glancing over at him every once in a while. Sometimes if he was lucky, Jensen even got a smile. Jared’s smile reassured him. It made him think that maybe they weren’t actually lost at sea and Jensen would someday see land again, and it made him feel slightly a bit more at ease with by the thought of the future.

After ten days at sea and four of them spent in open waters, one of the Vikings spotted a bird, and everyone yelled in excitement. Jensen didn’t know what kind of bird it was, but since everyone was so excited about it, he guessed it was a good sign. After the sun had risen to it’s highest point and started to fall again they finally saw land. Everyone was relieved, even the people from the manor.

The last couple of days the food rations had been slightly smaller, and it looked as if everyone was keen on something other than dried fish and bread. Jensen had mostly eaten scraps for most parts of his life, so he didn’t particularly mind the dried fish or bread rations.

After sailing in between islands and rocks they sailed into a valley where the mountains rose around them. Jensen couldn’t help feeling small as the forested mountains stood high as gods on both sides. Jensen didn’t think he had ever seen such majestic mountains before in his life. The way they closed around the ocean on one side and the sky on the other, should have felt captivating, but Jensen couldn’t help feeling endlessly liberated instead.

The day turned to evening, and they still hadn’t docked, even if they had seen countless small villages along the coast. The Vikings were in a good mood, but the impatience of the thralls felt like an oppressive layer on the Vikings’ relief. None of the people from the manor had ever been on a boat trip this long, and the both men and women grumbled about getting fast land under their feet again.

The valley seemed endless, but after most of them had stopped hoping to sleep on fast ground, they reached a small village pressed up under forested mountains and docked.


	4. Eir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess of healing.

**Amla, Kaupanger, Norway ca. 850 AD**

Jensen’s first steps onto the fast ground where filled with more hesitation than hope, as the docks had filled up with people. After a child had seen them, run away and apparently noticed the whole village, everyone where hugging and shouting and staring.

Jared was smiling and greeting everyone they met as they walked up the hills towards something looking like a fort.

Everyone including Jared was carrying chests filled with what Jensen had to guess was treasures and stuff the Vikings had mercilessly robbed from manors like the one Jensen himself came from. Many of the chest probably held treasures Jensen’s previous Master had in his bedroom.

The maids from the manor could also probably be put under that same category; things that had been kept in the Master’s bedroom. Jensen himself wasn’t that far off, he had just never actually left the dungeon.

As the Vikings from the ship and the thralls were walking up the hill, the crowd followed them, in happy excitement. There were men, women and children, swarming about, and they all stared curiously, judgingly and amused at them. Jensen felt like he was drowning in the stares, so he did his best to focus only on Danneel’s back, and her red flowing hair, right in front of him.

Once up the hill, a gigantic one-storey wooden house were standing in front of them. The pointed roof was covered in turf, the building had no windows but the ceiling had smaller openings for the smoke from the fireplaces. Around it, there were a couple of other smaller buildings in the same building style.

Jared walked first and entered the huge house, the Vikings and the thralls followed after. Inside it was dark, since the room was only lit up by a couple of torches. They had entered one big room, with weapons and round, bright colored shields where hanging on the walls. It was probably meant to give an intimidating first impression, and as far as Jensen were reading the other thralls right, it was working.

The Vikings tossed the weapons they were carrying on the floor, and walked through a big double door.

They entered a huge rectangular room, at least triple the size of the first one. Along the sides of the wooden walls, there were bunk beds hidden by curtains, covering the walls. In the middle of the room there were two long tables going from the front to the back where they were standing, parallel to the bunk beds along the walls. In the middle of the room, between the long tables there were two fireplaces, which lit up the room.

The group of Vikings with their thralls in tow walked up the aisles between the bunk beds and the tables. Once on the other side of the room, there were two grand chairs and sitting on them, two older people, a man and a woman, dressed in gorgeously woolen clothing with golden jewelry.

The room had gotten quiet as Jared walked towards the couple on the golden chairs and kneeled. “Móðir, Faðir, ek er heima.”

The other man rose from his chair then, and walked towards Jared. “Standa, minn sonr.” He said. Jared stood, and then they both smiled. As their hands clasped on each other’s back, the silence broke and everyone smiled and cheered.

Jared hugged the woman. “Móðir, inn þrælls” He told her, as they turned to look at the thralls. Jensen didn’t really want to be examined again, but he was not one to disobey. As Jared showed the man and the woman each thrall, they looked mostly pleased, until they came to Jensen. Jensen felt tiny, and even if Jared was giving what looked like a reassuring smile.

The woman looked at Jared with a question marking her features. “Hann er minn.” Jared said very matter of fact-ly. Jensen could feel his ears heat up. He didn’t need to be native to guess what Jared had told her; that Jensen was his. Jensen struggled to sort out his feelings; there was relief, shame and undeniable fear and too much to focus on at once. Jensen did his best to ignore it, push it all away, and focus on the present.

The woman and the man had directed their attention to the other Vikings from the ship, and Jensen felt a little lighter away from their intense gaze. Jared led the thralls back at the other end of the room where a couple of people with dirtier clothing were standing.

“This is Nanna,” Jared said, introducing them to a round faced, non-threatening woman. “She’s going to take care of you all, as long as you do as she says.” Nanna and the others were smiling and Jensen could hear the relieved sigh from the people from the manor.

“I’m going to be busy catching up with my family. My mother and father you have already met. If there is anything you need, you talk to Nanna.” Jared looked straight at Jensen when he said the last part.

Jensen could feel the blood rise back up his cheeks. Gods, he was acting like a blushing mess, and he needed to focus.

“So, you are my doses of thralls this year, huh?” Nanna said, smiled, and shook her head, as her light blonde hair danced around her ears. “I am going to be your boss, so please do as I say or I can guarantee you that you will be sold to someone a thousand times worse at the market next summer.” She looked at them sternly. “And you don’t want that.”

Nanna showed them out of the big room, into the smaller room and then outside. As they walked behind her Jensen glanced at the sun going down in the ocean between the mountains, it was a beautiful sight. They stopped in front of one of one of the smaller houses.

“This.” She gestured. “Is going to be your home for the rest of your time here. In here, we cook the big meals and do whatever special assignments Sherild asks us to do.” She pointed at another small house. “In there we wash ourselves at laugardagr but only ever after the rest of the house has taken their baths.” She pointed at the last small house. “That is the food storage, and if you ever even think about stealing food, any karl has the right to cut off your fingers.”

Nanna then led them into the smaller house. “You will get a further tour tomorrow at dawn, and you will get to know your tasks. For now, I reckon you’re hungry.” She said and gestured at the porridge bowls that where standing on the table waiting for them.

 As the thralls walked past her, she assessed them all. Jensen was the last one, he just silently hoped she wouldn’t stop him, but of course Jensen never was that lucky. She held her arm out and blocked his past. He closed his eyes and cringed inwardly.

“Why are you here?” She asked him, blunt and mildly curious. “I – uh, Jared-.” Jensen started. “Jareth, what?” “He saved me.” Jensen said. It was not what he had planned to say, he was going to say ‘took’ or something along those lines, but Jensen found himself realizing that ‘saved’ was equally correct, if not even more than ‘took’ would ever be.

Nanna looked at him with something of a maternal look then. “I understood that, Jareth is a good kid, he has a big heart. But that doesn’t explain why a lanky boy like you, too thin and with purple bruised hands, good for nothing, ended up here with me.” Jensen was not even going to dignify his blushing with a thought. “Jared wanted me.” He said then, it only came out as a whisper.

She looked lost for a moment before realization crossed her face. “Oh.” Her face softened, and she chuckled. “Jareth was never satisfied with anyone, neither man nor woman. But it looks like he found you pretty appealing then.”

Nanna was done talking to him and directed her attention towards the others. Jensen didn’t know what he was feeling. Which was disturbing considering how used he was not to really _feel_ anything at all. It was as if several feelings were going to war in his stomach with heavy artillery. Jared saved him and suddenly Jensen is feeling all these different things. It was more a curse than a blessing.

Jensen ate his porridge in silence as Danneel and the others were chippering on about their hopes and fears about the future. It seemed as if the others from the Manor were already settling in just fine. Jensen assumed it wasn’t that big of an adjustment from being a poorly treated worker or maid to be a well treated slave. Jensen on the other hand had been treated more like a human being since Jared came into his life than he had been for the last half a decade of his life, and it was clearly messing with his head.

As they finished their small but good portions of porridge, Nanna showed them the loft where they were going to sleep. It wasn’t much, but Jensen felt like the Master himself as he laid down on the hay filled floor with a woolen blanket covering him.

The next morning he and the others where woken up before the sun had even risen from behind the mountains. It was earlier than Jensen used to  wake up, but considering how Jensen had actually slept the whole night through, and how he woke up warm and pleasant without any swollen body parts or aching wounds, Jensen was feeling damn satisfied.

Nanna told each one of the people from the manor to listen to the thralls who actually knew what they were doing. Nanna didn’t really seem sure about what to do with Jensen, with his ‘purple bruised hands and too thin frame’ but in the end she decided that he was going to go with a dark haired man named Matthew.

Matthew led him to the opposite end of the longhouse Jensen and the Vikings had entered the previous day. “So Jensen, you’re going to have to work with me now until Nanna needs you to do something else, which means that you need to do exactly what I say, or I’ll get the blame for any mistakes you make.” Jensen nodded. “Good.”

“Here are where they store the animals in the winter. Horses, pigs, goats, cows and sheep. You need to be tactful with them, Jensen. They are animals after all. Have you ever handled animals before?” Matthew asked him. Jensen didn’t think the rats in his dungeon counted so he shook his head.

“Oh, that’s just great. Give the priest the novice.” Matthew mumbled sarcastically to himself. “You’re a priest?” Jensen asked, a bit taken aback. He didn’t exactly have the best experiences with priests. Matthew laughed “Well not since I was taken prisoner on a Viking raid some many years ago. Come on now, we need to work. Today is going to be a busy day.”

Matthew showed him how to feed the animals, and after a Jensen finally got a hang of how to milk the cows, Jensen was doing that too. Jensen fell into a comfortable pace, and let himself get lost in the warmth of the room and the smell of the animals.

“How come you are here, Jensen?” Matthew asked him after a while. Jensen felt himself get annoyed, couldn’t they all just figure out that Jensen was going to be Jared’s bed warmer and then stop with the goddamn fuss.

“Jared wanted me,” Jensen told him. “Aha, that makes sense. Jared does have an unstoppable appetite for beautiful people. But he’s a good guy, and he won’t fail to deliver.” Matthew looked at him with significantly. Jensen just looked back. “You know, in the _sheets_.” Jensen’s hands stopped doing what they were supposed to be doing, and all of him just went still. A cold layer was sinking in his stomach, as Jensen suddenly felt nauseated.

Jensen swallowed, and asked as casual as he could. “What about you? How does a priest end up being a farm worker among Vikings. Did Jared save you too?”

“Oh no, Jared’s brother got me from a slave market years ago, after I had been sold around as a slave for a while. I had layered on some decent muscle when Jared’s brother finally figured I’d work as a thrall here.”

“But you see,” Matthew continued, “Jared isn’t one to ‘rescue’ people who isn’t going to have a distinct value to the farm on his raids.” “No offense” He added. “That’s why we’re all a bit at loss to what you’re actually doing here, and it isn’t as if Jared couldn’t get whoever he wanted, thrall, karl or otherwise. He could probably get the King himself to jump in the hay with him if he set out for it.” Matthew finished.

Jensen felt unmistabably lighter from the thought that Jared apparently didn’t run around saving people he’d later lay with, Jared had just saved _him_ , but it didn’t help still his curiosity either.

Hours went by as Matthew taught Jensen how to do different things. His weak, purple bruised fingers and overall weakness came in the way a couple of times, but Matthew helped him out, and things were good.

Jensen didn’t capitulate, there was no unnatural breathing patterns, and best of all no underlying dread of future pain. Jensen worked hard, which Matthew appreciated, and it was good finally doing something and using his muscles instead of lying on the cold hard ground shaking with fear.


	5. Hlín

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess of consolation and protection.

As the midday turned to evening, all the thralls were at work for getting everything ready. Jared’s mother had instructed Nanna that there would be a grand feast that evening, in celebration of Jared’s successful raid. The women had been cooking and baking, while the men had mostly taken care of the cattle and the heavier farming.

Neither Jared nor the other Vikings from the raid had been seen outside that day, but the other Vikings, including Jared’s parents, had worked alongside the thralls. The thralls seemed pretty used to it and worked alongside the Vikings respectfully. The people from the manor seemed a bit at loss with the arrangement, and Jensen understood them well. It wasn’t normal for Master and servant to work alongside each other in such peace, even if the servant was assigned the more undesirable tasks.

Once everything was ready and the food was in the finished stages, the Vikings used the occasion to put on something slightly prettier. None of the thralls had any better-looking clothing than what they were wearing, but everyone was in a good mood so it didn’t really matter.

Everyone gathered in the longhouse, jarls, karls and thralls alike. Some of the Vikings played music heavy with drums as the women sang in mesmerizing voices. Nanna and some of the other thrall women where in charge of cooking the food.

Jensen and Danneel got a jar filled with beer each, and were told to fill up the Vikings cups as they emptied. Some of the thrall women were already sitting on the Viking men’s lap, and Jensen was relieved he wasn’t one of them.

The two fireplaces and some torches on the wall lightened up the dark room. The scent of warm food and alcohol together with the hypnotizing tones of the music set the ambience. Jensen felt himself getting lightheaded, smitten by everyone’s good mood. Danneel danced around serving beer, and her red flowing hair dancing around her shoulders, and Jensen found himself mimicking her light moves.

The Vikings finished their meals one after another and the music picked up as they left the benches for the floor, dancing. Nanna signalized for the thralls to sit down and eat, they ate meat and cheese and drank water and beer, and Jensen didn’t remember having eaten a greater meal in his life.

Jensen’s eyes found Jared, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he’d hadn’t had Jared in his side view all evening. Just the way Jared lightened up the whole room more than a torch was mesmerizing and Jensen just couldn’t look away. Jared was dancing with one of the Viking women. She was a pretty, petite brunette, but Jensen couldn’t shrug the feeling of how wrong she looked in Jared’s arms.

Jared laughed and flashed his dimples, and Jensen noticed himself smiling back, where he sat turning the beer mug around in his hands. Jared glanced up as he turned to the music, with the brunette in his arms. Jared looked at him with his tilted hazel eyes and his dimples deepened, and Jensen couldn’t do anything else than stare.

Jared danced with most of the women throughout the evening, even Nanna and some of the other thrall women. As the evening turned to night and the Vikings had drank themselves through most of the beer, Jensen could feel Jared’s glances at him darkening. Jensen, Danneel and most of the other thralls had been sitting on the side watching the dancing couples. Jensen was enjoying himself nonetheless.

Most of the Vikings had either passed out on the floor or retreated into the bunk beds, which squeaked and moaned suspiciously. Danneel had fallen asleep in Matthew’s lap, and Nanna and some of the other thralls were cleaning off the main tables. Jensen was blinking trying to rid himself of the creeping sleepiness, as he tried to locate Jared.

Jared was suddenly right in front of him, holding out a hand. “Come with me,” Jared whispered, a hint of unsteadiness in his voice, and Jensen was struggling to focus on anything else than Jared’s soft looking lips. Jared dragged him out to the darker weapon room, and Jensen followed without objections.

Once through the door and inside the safety of the darkness Jared pushed Jensen against the wall. Jensen fell against it, feeling the wood sliding his shirt up his back. Jared looked at him with his warm fox like eyes, and he was breathing heavily.

One of Jared’s hands circled around Jensen’s hip as the other landed on Jensen’s chest, over his heart, as Jared leaned in on the other side. Jensen stood limp against the wall, focusing entirely on Jared’s movements.

Jared’s hand lightly caressed Jensen’s collarbone as Jared’s mouth was nuzzling his neck below his earlobe on the other side. Jensen’s fingertips tingled as Jared pressed himself slightly closer to him. Jensen’s mouth fell open at some point as his eyes fell closed. Jared was humming slightly as he was caressing Jensen’s skin as if it was something precious.

Jared’s hands were warm, and much softer than they should be. Jared’s brown hair fell into his eyes, and his stubble scraped over Jensen’s jawline. Jensen was in a safe world of warmth and Jared’s humming voice, as Jared suddenly moved away from him. Jensen opened his eyes and saw Jared’s face slightly from his own, Jared’s lips hovering over Jensen’s own.

Hazel eyes looked back at him; expectant, wanting, waiting. Only, Jensen didn’t know what they were waiting for. They looked at each other for what felt like a long time, but probably only was a couple of seconds. Jensen tried to convey that he was he was willing to give whatever Jared wanted to take.

Emotions crossed Jared’s face, but they came and went too fast for Jensen to comprehend. Before Jensen could do anything, Jared had walked away, leaving Jensen with something feeling like a hole in his chest.

When Jensen finally found the strength to walk back into the grand hall, Nanna and the others were in the final stages of cleaning. Jared was nowhere to be seen, but Jensen hadn’t expected that either. Danneel had woken up and was cleaning the table with a cloth. “Oh there you are.” Danneel said when she saw him. Jensen just nodded, it felt like his voice was stuck in his throat.

Jensen helped them clean everything, and then they all went to bed. He fell asleep at once, on his hay-filled bed and with the woolen blanket, but he felt even hollower than usual. Jensen didn’t dream anything, neither good or bad, that night.

The next days turned into weeks and Jensen was physically healing. He was no longer purple and yellow, but his scars remained. He got stronger every day, as he and Matthew worked together. In the evenings, he joined the thralls in their little house, as they talked and ate supper together. Things were better than they had ever been in Jensen’s life, but he still felt broken.

Jensen had _wanted_ Jared to take him and rough him up, just to be able get any part of Jared. He was intoxicating, and Jensen couldn’t keep his mind on track. Every day he worked hard and slept like a stone, but every waking moment was filled with thoughts of Jared, confusion and hurt. Jared had made him feel less hollow, less broken, less _alone_ , and Jensen hated him for it.

How could Jared think it was okay to take Jensen’s brokenness, loneliness and take so much more without taking _everything_? Those few moments of Jared’s lips on his skin, Jared’s warmth around him and Jared’s voice lulling him into a land of safeness and peace, had made Jensen forget how broken he was, and it was ruining him.

Jensen just didn’t understand what had happened, and it was bothering him endlessly. If Jared wanted him, he could take him. Jensen was there for the taking, practically offering himself up. The pain wouldn’t even stop him, Jensen just needed Jared’s hands on his skin and to feel the smell of water and earth and Jared, which had long disappeared from his borrowed shirt.

The more logical explanation however, was that Jared didn’t want him at all. That Jared had saved him because Jared was a good man, and he felt sorry for him. Jared had probably been drunk off his feet, when he sobered up to see that it was Jensen he was getting hot and heavy with, he bolted. Jensen understood him well. Jensen was broken and scarred, and who would want that anyway, when Jared ‘could get the king himself to jump into bed with him’.

The feeling of cold fog in his ribcage was new. Jensen was used to constant pain. He was used to fear, and to loneliness. However, the coldness and nausea that he needed to swallow down each time Jensen saw Jared with the brunette hanging off of his arm was disconcerting.

Jensen had avoided Jared to the best of his abilities the first week, but Jared seemed to be able to slip through his defenses and find him anyway. It was nothing really out of the ordinary he supposed, Jared was living in the same confined space he did, but each time Jared showed up _without_ the brunette, asking him how he was doing, Jensen couldn’t help smiling and lightening up.

Jared’s dimpled smile and pleasant being helped him keep his mood up the following weeks, even if it was just a dimpled smile over a long distance. It was impossible not to smile like an idiot when Jared came up to him, with his silly messy hair and innocent dimpled smile.

And Jared was so _kind_. It was like nothing Jensen had ever experienced in his life, not even before his first capture. Jared would help him with some of his chores, and would bring him food and ask him how his day was going. Jared didn’t have to do any of those things, yet he still did. Jensen had gotten to know Jared, and that was kind to everyone, but no one other than Jared of the people Jensen knew, were kind to such an overwhelming level. It made it impossible to dislike Jared, especially when Jared never expected anything in return.

A couple of weeks after they had arrived home, and Jensen was settling in well, a ship was seen in the distance heading for the farm. Everyone was suddenly busy getting ready for it’s arrival. Nanna had everyone doing twice the tasks they usually did, and everyone were on edge, much like Jensen guessed it had been before their own arrival.

Jensen had been working with Matthew the whole day, running around doing errands, and he hadn’t even seen Jared once. The initial awkwardness after the situation the last feast had gone. They had fallen into an easy routine of something Jensen hoped could be considered friendship, even if Jared was his Master and Jensen his slave.

The ship had docked and it was the same spectacle as last time. The Vikings came up the hill to the fort carrying chests, with a couple of thralls in tow. Nanna and some of the other thralls and Jensen were allowed to come inside the longhouse to welcome the new thralls.

“Vel mœta, bróðir.” Jared said and hugged the leader from the ship, a man a couple of years older than Jared. The other man greeted Jared’s parents as Jared greeted the younger woman who had come with the other man. “Systir.” When Jensen saw them all together, he realized that it was probably Jared’s siblings, they all had dark brown hair and similar features.

The new thralls got the welcoming speech, even if it was slightly less intense as far as Jensen remembered. It might have just been because it had felt like Jared had been talking directly to him the first time, and it almost sounded like these new thralls weren’t nearly as important. It was probably just Jensen’s head.

They got the new thralls settled in, but since it was still only midday, the thralls needed to get into their tasks right away. After the break of welcoming everyone, the thralls and the Vikings were back at their tasks, trying to get a feast ready for that evening. The sun was on it’s way down when they finally got everything ready. Everyone was tired but in a good mood. It seemed as if the Vikings took any opportunity to celebrate, and celebration meant a reason to eat good food and drink good beer.

Jensen, Danneel and some of the new thralls got the task to refill empty cups, which they did as the food was cooking and the music was playing. The atmosphere was festive and merry like the last time. The room was slightly more crowded, and it buzzed with laughter and talk. Jared sat between his siblings talking and laughing with his dimpled smile, glowing of happiness like the sun. Jensen danced around on light feet while he pretending not to glance at Jared too often for it to be indecent.

The festivities followed the same pattern as the last time. Once the Vikings had eaten they left the food in favor for dancing, it was the thralls turn to eat. Jensen loved the feasts, the food they normally ate was good, but the food they ate when they celebrated was heavenly.

After a very satisfied meal, Jensen sat talking to Danneel, while sneaking glances at Jared who, as it appeared was tradition, danced and charmed his way through the ranks of women. Jensen initially didn’t mind, he had gotten to know Jared and how Jared tended to spread around love as easy as breathing. It was only when the petite brunette that never managed to keep her hands off of Jared came up for a dance, Jensen felt like growling low in his throat.

“Are you taken?” A man asked Jensen. Jensen had never seen him before. It had to be one of Jared’s brother’s Vikings. Jensen hadn’t even noticed the man walking up to him. He looked at his side where Danneel had been sitting a moment ago, but she was gone. “Are you taken?” The man asked, harsher this time. Jensen glanced at Jared, who was standing at the dance floor, his arms wrapped full of the clingy brunette.

The man wrapped a hand around Jensen’s neck. Jensen’s breath hitched, as panic started to rise in his chest. “No.” Jensen squeaked. “No, what?” The man inquired as he pressed harder on Jensen’s neck. Jensen wondered if he might manage to pass out even before the man had gotten his hands into his pants. “Not taken.” He whimpered.

As soon as the words slip out of his mouth, the man was dragging him towards one of the bunk beds. Jensen didn’t resist, as his body felt limp, and his voice suddenly didn’t work. He felt dizzy and freezing cold. As a bed of hay collided with him, he let himself feel heavy as he focused on shutting out the noise for dead silence and ignoring the hands that were scrambling to get him out of his pants.

The hands were there, harsh and demanding, and suddenly they were gone. Jensen felt like the oppressive layer that had kept him from moving, from resisting, had disappeared, as a loud _thump_ interrupted his silence, followed up by a deep growl.

“Get the fuck away from him. _He’s taken_!” Jared was holding the man in a death grip from his collar up against the railing of the bunk bed. His face was in a sneer, and it looked like Jared was ready to rip the man’s throat out with his teeth. Jensen wouldn’t mind if he did.

When Jared saw that Jensen had pulled himself up into a sitting position, he let the man go crashing to the floor, and crouched down to Jensen. “I told you on the ship to tell anyone who asked, that you were mine,” Jared started, “… unless you wanted him to uh…” He continued hesitantly, as he blushed and looked at Jensen with a sheepish look on his face. Jensen shook his head frantically as he launched himself at Jared.

Jared held onto him and stroked his hand through Jensen’s hair reassuringly, as he clinged to Jared for dear life. It felt like every bad memory was to resurface at any moment and Jensen was on the brink to a complete breakdown.

“Gods, you are shaking!” Jared exclaimed in a voice soaked with worry. Jared sighed and set his jaw, as he mumbled something about ‘getting outta here’. Jared stood up, pulling Jensen up with him, as Jared led him out of the room. Inside the smaller room they had entered, there was only a huge bed and a beautifully decorated chest. On the walls, there hung deerskins.

Once inside the small room Jensen’s feet stopped working, and he would’ve fallen to the floor if it hadn’t been for Jared holding him up. Jared somehow managed to get them both into the bed as gently as possible and leaned down to get their leather shoes off. Jared wrenched out of his shirt and Jensen worried that if Jared wanted him tonight, Jensen wasn’t sure if he would manage to refuse, (he never could), or if he even wanted to. Jared must have seen it on his face.

“I swear by Odin’s eye I won’t touch you unless you give me permission,” Jared looked at him earnestly. Jensen nodded, even if he still felt slightly cautious. Jared lowered himself down into the bed, as far away from Jensen as it was possible when they were two grown men in a not-actually-that-big bed.

Jensen’s sight had gone blurry with tears, so he wiped them away with his hand. Jared was looking at him with so much worry it looked like he was in physical pain. Jensen didn’t want Jared looking like that.

“I’m okay. Really.” Jensen blinked some tears away and tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. He was used to pretending. “Liar.” Jared didn’t look mad at him, he just looked sad. “They say it’ll hurt less if you talk about it. I’ll listen.”

When Jensen said nothing, Jared continued; “I know nothing of your life and your sorrows, but if I could erase the hurt they had done to you, I would do so in a heartbeat.” Jensen glanced up at him then, and he couldn’t help it but his eyes filled up with tears. Before Jensen could really think the better of it, he was spilling his life story to the other man. He told Jared about how he had been ripped from his family and watched them being burned alive. How, he at fifteen summers had been locked down in a dungeon to die.

“They tortured me, with machines. They made me tell them things, that I didn’t know to begin with.” His breath hitched. “And sometimes I was left alone for months, without ever hearing another person’s voice. I thought I’d go mad. But the worst, the worst was when they clenched their hands around my neck, ripped me open, pushed themselves inside of me and afterwards they just left me there bleeding. Most of the time I couldn’t move at all.”

Jared was clenching his jaw and his fists. He looked like he was repressing the urge to punch someone. Jensen had long given up on that feeling. It didn’t help anyone. Jared took a deep breath and looked at him intently. “I swear to you, I will personally see to, that no one will _ever_ lay a hand on you again, unless you want them to, or I’ll break every bone in their body.” Jensen believed him.

Jensen had cried so much, it felt as if it wasn’t even physically possible for him to cry any more. Jensen’s lungs ached from the compulsive gasping, all the tears and the sobbing. His breathing evened out after a while and he felt almost cleansed, like all the dirt and ugliness he had been holding on to for years was somehow washed out of him. Jensen felt the unmistakable felling of relief, and it had to have smitten over on Jared, because Jared was giving him a small dimpled smile. “Go to sleep.” Jared told him.

Jensen settled down in the bed and closed his eyes. The bed was softer than what he was used to sleeping on and he was feeling pleasantly warm. As he fell asleep, he let himself inhale the smells around him; the faint scent of saltwater and damp leaves with a hint of mold, leather, a sharp whiff of alcohol, and underneath it all the rich smell of sweat and something that was only Jared.


	6. Ullr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God of ski, winter, hunt, and duel.

Jensen woke up slowly. He was feeling pleasantly warm and he was draped in soft sheepskin and woolen blankets. He was safe, warm and groggy, and never wanted to move. A stinky morning breath on his cheek and the distinct feeling of an arm draped over his chest made him freeze still. Jensen tried to locate whoever was draped on top of him, as he anticipated the feeling of dread and panic, which usually followed any kind of human contact.

Lying beside him, there was a huge muscular man with tousled brown hair. He seemed familiar and unthreatening where he was drooling on the pillow and breathing on Jensen’s cheek. Jensen was waiting for the closing of his throat and the numbness in his limbs, but when it never came, he let himself sink back down into the comfort of the warm bed.

The feeling of soft tanned skin against his own pale and scarred, felt foreign. Jensen had never really enjoyed the limited human touch he had experienced, as it was only ever associated with pain. The person beside him, which Jensen apparently didn’t react to, was dead asleep. This was a golden opportunity to test some things out.

The tousled haired man, which Jensen had identified as Jared, once he actually managed to see clearly, was sleeping peacefully, unaware that his long limbs were interfering with Jensen’s intimate zone.

Jensen snuck himself closer to Jared to take advantage of Jared’s body heat, and consequently fell half way beneath Jared’s body as Jared moved in his sleep. Well that was just great, Jensen’s bad luck stuck again. He considered moving, but he’d rather not wake Jared up, so he laid still.

Jared was heavy, but not so heavy that it bothered him. Jared had firm muscles and soft skin, and his body radiated warmth. Jensen admired Jared’s featured and traced them lightly with his fingers. Asleep, Jared looked innocent and peaceful, even happy.

As Jensen lightly traced Jared’s jawline with his finger, he wondered absently if this, whatever this was, could be considered indecent. Jensen didn’t think Jared deserved to go to hell because of him. Once again, sleep took over him as Jared’s warmth and scent lulled him to sleep.

When Jensen woke up the next time, Jared had left the bed, and Jensen suddenly felt a thousand times colder. He rolled over to his stomach and there was suddenly a big black, wet nose in front of him. A squeak escaped Jensen’s lips as the creature who was attached to the nose licked him across his face. Jensen didn’t know whenever to laugh or to cry.

“I’m sorry, she gets a bit excited at times. I hope you’re not afraid of dogs.” It was a female voice, whom Jensen didn’t recognize. He turned around to see, a beautiful woman, she was clearly years younger than him. She had dark brown hair with a hint of red tones, she had a slim face, and for a moment, Jensen couldn’t understand where he had seen her before.

She smiled at him and he realized it was Jared’s younger sister. On her lap, she had another dog, at least as huge as the giant on the bed. Jensen blinked at her and said nothing. “Jareth told me you didn’t say much,” Jensen just tilted his chin up the slightest. “And you’re as beautiful as he says you are.”  Jensen looked down and blushed so his ears turned pink. Jensen had heard that he was beautiful a handful of times, but it was mostly said as an insult, but the way Jared’s sister said it, it sounded like something to be proud of.

“Jared will be back soon, he’s just getting everything ready for you to leave.” Jensen looked up so fast he thought he heard something crack. Of course, Jared would be sending him away after the turmoil he made had made yesterday.

Jensen had actually dared to hope that things were going good, but Jensen never had such luck. He felt so stupid, how could he have thought that after crying his eyes out and whining about his part, things would turn out okay?

“You didn’t know?” Jared’s sister asked. She must have seen the despair on Jensen’s face. He shook his head. “Oh, I thought the first thing he did today was telling you how he wanted to show you his hunting cabin, I mean he’s been arranging the trip all morning and he talked to Nanna about how you’d be gone for a while. Jared even managed to convince our mother that even if he’s leaving again only weeks after his arrival he still loves her.”

Jared wasn’t planning on sending Jensen away, or even leave Jensen alone on the farm. Jared just wanted to show him his hunting cabin. Jensen felt so relieved he felt like he was a second from passing out. Jared’s sister left, leaving Jensen alone with the dogs. Jensen was already dressed in whatever he had, and he probably didn’t smell too good but it was laugardagr so at least he’d get a bath. He was sitting on the bed putting on his shoes, when Jared came in.

“Hey, I hope it was okay I told my sister to look after you. You were heavy asleep when I left and I didn’t want to wake you up. Oh and I hope you didn’t mind the dogs, ‘cause I hoped we’d be taking them with us, but of course if you’re afraid of them we’ll leave them here.” Jared took a deep breath, and smiled uncertainly. Jensen’s surprised look melted into a smile as Jared stood in the doorway hovering like a hopeful child. Jensen shook his head. “I don’t mind them.” Jared sighed in relief.

Outside the dark, brown fall had turned into a fresh, white winter. The air was cold and smelled of the district scent of fresh snow. The mountains that had been dark green and every color of dark red were now laying in a blanket of white snow. It looked almost as a landscape from a fairytale. Jensen had never seen a white landscape like this as far as he could remember.

“Are you coming?” Jared asked him, the dogs pacing impatiently around his feet. “Yeah, I just-,” Jensen took a deep breath. “I haven’t seen snow like this in years.” He finished. The dark look of anger and sadness crossed Jared’s face, but he glazed over it with a dimpled smile. “Pretty, isn’t it?” Jensen nodded. “Come on, let’s go I have the sled waiting.” Jared sounded exciting. “The what?” Jared just gave him a mischievous look and dragged him along.

What looked like a wagon without wheels dragged by two light haired horses, were waiting for them in the courtyard. On the back of it there was two chests, and in the front of it a there laid a huge sheepskin. Jared jumped on top of it and took the reins, the two dogs jumped up on it with him. Jensen was climbing up on it, when he heard someone shouting his name.

Danneel was running from one of the houses, calling his name. “Danneel, what’s wrong?” he asked her. She was panting and catching her breath. “I just heard-,” She panted some more. “I just heard that you are leaving?” She looked worried.

“Well yeah, Jared wanted to show me his hunting cabin, I don’t know when we’ll be back.” Jensen smiled. “Well aren’t you worried he’s gonna want, you know.” Danneel made a hand movement, and he knew well what she was indicating.

“Probably, but he told me he wouldn’t touch me unless I gave him permission.” “And you believe him?” She looked skeptical. Jensen glanced over his shoulder at where Jared was sitting on the sled, petting and coddling his dogs, while making cooing noises at them. He looked back at Danneel, smiling. “Yeah, I really do.”

As Jared was steering the horses up the mountain trail, Jensen was looking at the view as he half-heartedly scratched the dogs behind their ears. He wasn’t exactly used to seeing his surrounding nature, so he took the opportunity to really look at the land. The white glittering snow was covering the rough details. The snow made funny looking creatures as it laid itself along the branches of smaller pine trees.

“What are you looking for?” Jared asked him after a while, disturbing Jensen’s silent observing. “Nothing… Everything.” Jared nodded. “Did you see how the snow covering the some trees and rocks look like creatures?”  “Yeah, why?” “That one looks like a rabbit.” Jared said and pointed towards something looking like a dog.

“No it doesn’t.” Jensen told him. “Yeah it totally does. And that one looks like you.” Jared pointed at something that looked like a little man with a big nose. Jensen looked back at Jared with a pointedly offended look, and told him “No it _doesn’t_.” before he could really think twice. A half second of dread followed, but was broken by Jared’s open laugh, and Jensen relaxed into it.

They bickered back and forth for a good while about who of them looked like the ugliest snow creature they could spot. Jensen made Jared laugh out loud several times by his good observation skills, which made Jensen feel pleasantly warm in his chest each time.

Jared eventually started telling him stories about some of his travels and jokes about everyday things. Jensen didn’t understand it all but he laughed at his clue, because it made Jared happy.

After a midday meal break, a couple of toilet breaks, and the sun had gone a good way down towards the mountains again, they finally reached Jared’s hunting cabin. It was a small cabin made of wood, much like the other houses down at the farm. There was another small cabin a bit away from the biggest one.

They jumped off the sled, the dogs in tow, and settled the horsed inside one end of the cabin. The same arrangement as the longhouse down at the farm. Jared had explained to him that it was because it saved both materials and warmth. Jared let him into the other end of the cabin, which turned out to be a decent sized room, with one big bed.

“You don’t mind us sharing a bed do you?” Jared sounded uncertain. Jensen didn’t understand why Jared needed to check in with him about things, if Jared wanted them to share a bed it wouldn’t matter what Jensen thought anyway. Jared was his Master and Jensen would do as he was told.

With his previous Master it had been mostly based on fear, but with Jared, Jensen found himself doing whatever he was told because he wanted to, and it was a completely new feeling. Besides, the way Jared talked to him and asked him about his opinions and his life, made him feel like they were equals. Even if he objectively knew that Jared was too good for him.

“No, I don’t mind. I’ll just use you like a human feet warmer.” Jensen answered him. He had let himself grow a little edgier with Jared the past few weeks, just small things, but Jensen was still terrified Jared might not react like he was hoping. “Oh no you don’t get to do that, your feet are like ice cubes, man.” Jared laughed as he lit the fire in the fireplace, and Jensen inwardly sighed with relief.

“It’s laugardagr today right?” Jensen asked Jared as they sat in the warm room eating some meat and drinking some beer of the food they had brought with them. “Yeah. That’s right. Why d’you ask?” Jared answered in the middle of a bite. “Well, I’d like to wash myself, I didn’t have time for that before we left.” Jared glanced back at him, as he finished his meal.

“I’ll show you.” Jared gave Jensen a brief mischievous smile before he stood up and undressed himself. Jensen felt himself go redder and redder after each cloth that dropped to the floor.

He tried, but possibly failed miserably, to look as if he wasn’t at all interested in admiring Jared’s firm sleek muscles, long strong legs that seemed to go on forever and beautiful tanned skin marked with both intricate patterns and dragons in black ink, and scars witnessing about battles. That was not to mention Jared’s dick.

Okay, so Jensen might possibly have stared a bit, or a lot, as Jared possibly might have showed off and flexed his muscles. Jensen just really wanted to touch Jared’s skin, and lick his scent off him and worship Jared’s body and soul, but then there was that little voice in his head, that sounded perfectly like his previous Masters priest, that told him that such thoughts were the reason Jensen was doomed to hell in the first place.

“Jensen … Jensen!” “Hmm?” “Look at me.” “I am looking at you.” “At my face, you walnut.” “Oh.” Jensen might have died from shame right there. Jared was giving nothing other than a proud smirk. “What?” “Undress. We’re going to wash ourselves.” Jensen looked at him confused for a moment but did what Jared told him. As Jensen was more or less naked, he asked Jared, “What now?” The only answer he got to that was Jared running out the front door wearing nothing other than his birth suit.

Jensen blinked for a second and poked his head out through the door. “What the heck are you doing? You’re gonna freeze to death!” He shrieked. “Don’t be a chicken!” Jared laughed at him coming around from the opposite side of the cabin, obviously having run around it barefooted in the snow. “You are crazy!” Jensen yelled at him, freezing to death only standing in the doorway. “Come on, be a Viking!” “But I am not a Viking!” “Minor details!”

Jared managed to drag him out into the snow and they laughed as their teeth were chattering and they washed themselves off in the snow. Jared then dragged him into the tiny cabin, which turned out to be a hot steamy sauna. Jensen laid down on the lowest bench and tried to get some feeling back into his toes. Jared just smiled at him, flashing his dimples. “Fun wasn’t it?” Jensen just grumbled something intelligible and Jared laughed.


	7. Lofn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddess of forbidden loves.

The following days were filled with them being wrapped up in too many layers of woolen clothing as they went hunting, when they trudged around in the masses of snow trying to hunt something for their evening meal. It wasn’t as much _they_ that where hunting as it was Jared, while Jensen was hovering behind, but Jensen didn’t mind. Jared showed him how to shoot with a bow, and after a couple of days Jensen’s muscle memory seemed to catch up on the fact that Jensen had been a good archer before he had been caught and brought to the manor.

The rest of the time, they sat inside in the warmth of the fireplace, while Jared told Jensen stories and tales, and Jensen soaked every inch of information up like a sponge. The nights were spent in Jared’s arms, as Jensen never managed to escape Jared’s long limbs, which seemed to wrap themselves around him by their own free will as soon as they went to bed. Jensen didn’t mind. Actually, Jensen needed it.

As time had passed and Jared didn’t seem as hesitant to actually touch him, Jensen was actively seeking Jared’s every touch. Everything from a brief accidental brush of knees as they sat beside each other to a full out hug every once in a while. Jensen needed it all.

 It felt like an addiction, the more Jared touched him, the more Jensen craved Jared’s touch. He could’ve probably hugged Jared for days if he ever got the opportunity. It was irrational but Jensen wasn’t ever in the mood to analyze it, nor would he ever let Jared know, so it wasn’t really an issue.

Except from how Jensen became more and more wrapped up in Jared. Without all the tasks to distract him and all the people to remind him that Jared was his superior, Jensen couldn’t keep himself from noticing how beautiful Jared was, and how much Jensen wanted impossible things with him. To have Jared so close and wanting things only women were supposed to want, it was both torture and paradise.

“Jen, give me a new arrow, will you?” Jared whispered as he was concentrating hard on the bird they were hunting. “Here.” Jensen handed a new arrow over. “Do you think you’ll actually hit it this time? You have missed it a lot.” “Shut up, will you?” Jared laughed.

“I definitely won’t hit it if you keep tickling my neck with your breath like that.” Jensen took a step back. “Sorry.” He whispered, with a smile in his voice. Jared aimed and shot the bird, and it fell down from the tree branch, dead. Jared picked it up and smiled a victorious grin.

“I told you I’d hit it.” Jared grinned. “Sure, whatever, I could’ve hit that with my eyes closed.” “Oh yeah?” “Yeah.” Jensen was bluffing and Jared knew it, but they were both smiling. “I’ll show you.” Jensen said and made a ball of snow with his hands and aimed at the branch.

Unfortunately, Jensen missed catastrophically; the snowball hit another branch and fell right on Jared’s head. “Oh, Gods.” Jensen breathed out, hysterical laughter and dread fighting to get the hold of him. “You are so dead!” Jared shouted, a smile was dominating his features, so Jensen knew he wasn’t really mad.

Jared roared and launched himself at Jensen, with a snowball in each hand. Jensen half-heartedly tried to get away as Jared was mashing the cold snowballs on Jensen’s head so they melted and the cold water ran down Jensen’s neck. They fought some more, trying to get the other as full of snow as possible. Jensen was laughing so hard he almost couldn’t breathe.

Jared had gotten the upper hand, and was now lying on top of him, with a leg on each side of him. Jared’s hands were holding Jensen’s own down. Jared’s face was suddenly too close, and not close enough. Jared’s lips, cheek and nose were all pink because of the cold air, probably much like his own.

Jensen’s chest was heaving, and he wanted whatever was coming his way, badly. Jared glanced down at Jensen’s lips, as he licked his own, and Jensen tipped his chin upwards, lifting his lips slightly closer to Jared’s.

Jared looked him in his eyes again, as Jensen recognized the look on Jared’s face. It was the same one Jared had given him on the first feast, before he had walked out on him. Jensen wanted to stop him, but before he even could come up with the words, Jared had rolled off him and sat beside him in the snow.

Jensen swallowed and closed his eyes as he tried to push back the disappointment. Jensen sat up, while trying to look like he actually didn’t wish for something he couldn’t have.

“Jensen. Look at me.” Jensen glanced up at him. Jared looked bothered, something between guilty and nervous. “If you want to kiss me, I need you to show it.” Jared told him, his lips purple, red nose and his shivering hands. He was the most beautiful person Jensen had ever seen.

Jensen must not have been thinking straight, because he just yanked Jared’s face down to his own. It was more a clash of teeth and lips and noses more than anything else. Jensen was mimicking the way he had seen people kiss at the best he could.

Jared didn’t complain, only moaned loudly and grabbed Jensen’s face in his hands, and pressed his body into Jensen’s. He could feel Jared’s hands in his hair as Jared’s soft lips pushed back at his own. Jared licked his way into Jensen’s mouth, and Jensen let him.

Jared’s stubble scraped Jensen’s chin, and it tickled, as they were sitting in the snow freezing. Jensen might have accidently bitten Jared’s lips a couple of times, as Jared was sucking on his. Jared’s fingers where caressing his jawline, as Jensen was holding on to Jared’s shoulders for dear life.

Jared pulled back, resting his forehead against Jensen’s, as his voice shaking, “Jensen?” “Hmm?”  Jensen wasn’t letting himself panic just yet. He needed to save this moment, and cherish it.

“I’m freezing, maybe we could move this inside?” Jared looked at him with his hopeful, hazel eyes. Jensen gave a small nod, still drowning in the feeling of Jared’s lips on his own. Jared leaned in for another small kiss, before he dragged them both up towards the cabin.

Once inside, Jared was wrenching himself out of his clothing before Jensen had even noticed the turn of events. Dull fear was turning in his stomach.  Jensen had known this would be the outcome, it had only come much later and in a different circumstance than he had expected, and he didn’t want to disappoint Jared.

He undressed himself as Jared was asserting his body. Jensen turned his face away as his ugly scars came into view. He didn’t want to see Jared’s disgust, only be done with it.

 Jared strode up behind him, and caressed his arms and shoulders. Jared’s big frame was covering his back and Jensen could feel Jared’s sizeable interest as a hard line against his thigh. Jared’s mouth nipped at the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“You’re beautiful,” Jared whispered. Jensen shivered. “I’m broken and scarred.” He huffed. “You’re not any more broken than an ocean is broken after a storm.” Jared kissed his neck softly. Jensen scrunched his nose up. “An ocean can’t be broken.” He said confusedly.

 Jared laughed, a low rumble, which made Jensen’s knees buckle. “That was my point.” Jared was licking Jensen’s neck with open-mouthed kisses and Jensen’s head fell back on Jared’s shoulder. “And your scars only witness about your strength.” Jared finished.

Jensen moaned softly as Jared’s huge hands, snuck around his ribs and pinched his nipples. “Mmm, we got a sweet spot over there don’t we.” Jared whispered hungrily as his fingers circled Jensen’s nipples and twirled them, which made Jensen cry out in sharp pleasure.

Jared moved Jensen to the bed as Jensen’s head was still reeling with confused bliss. “I swore I wouldn’t touch you unless you gave me your permission, so please, Jensen. Give me your permission, and I will make sure I’ll let you know a pleasure that’ll make even the God’s jealous.”

Jensen thought that sounded a bit excessive, not to mention illegal, but there was nothing he wanted more, than to have Jared’s hands on his skin once again. As soon as the word ‘yes’ had passed his lips Jared’s hands and lips were on him again.

Jared was tracing words on his scarred skin with his tongue as Jared’s hands where stroking and caressing Jensen’s sides. He then moved his mouth to Jensen’s neck and was gently biting and nipping at it, only to smooth it over with his tongue. As Jared’s mouth moved even lower down to Jensen’s sensitive nipples, and sucked on them, Jensen’s hands reached down to Jared’s hair.

Jensen was trying not to squirm from the overwhelming interest Jared was showing his body, but as one of Jared’s hands were ghosting over his cock at the same time as Jared’s teeth bit down on one of his nipples, Jensen couldn’t do anything else than arch his back of the mattress and pull Jared’s hair.

Blood was rushing to Jensen’s head and ears, and one other place, which hadn’t gotten any real attention for as long as Jensen could remember. Jared seemed to be intent on changing that.

Jared was running his fingers all over Jensen’s body, as he lowered himself down to Jensen’s dick, which was filling itself rapidly. Jared licked and kissed down his lower abdomen, and upper thighs. Jensen was unable to keep quiet, low yips and moans fell out of his mouth as Jensen only managed to focus on Jared’s lips and hands on his body.

Jared’s tongue was suddenly licking it’s way up Jensen’s length and Jensen almost didn’t manage to swallow a moan. Jared glanced up at him as the head of Jensen’s dick was engulfed in wet heat. Jensen groaned and fastened his grip on Jared’s hair unconsciously. 

Suddenly the wet heat was gone and Jensen whimpered. Jared propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Jensen with wet lips. “I need to hear you, Jensen, so I can tell what you like.” Jensen felt lightheaded, so he just nodded furiously. “Okay, good, now that that’s settled.” Jared dipped down again giving Jensen’s hardened length his full attention, and Jensen mewled.

Jared hollowed his cheeks, and Jensen almost fainted by the look of Jared’s soft swollen lips around his cock. Jared dipped his tongue into the slit, and Jensen shook as Jared’s hands started jacking him off at the base.

One of Jared’s hands dipped lower down towards Jensen’s balls and started rolling them around. Jensen’s hips that had been trying to buck uncontrolledly were held down by Jared’s weight. Jared’s hand, which was playing with Jensen’s balls, went lower down, and massaged the skin behind his balls. Jensen’s breath hitched, sounding like a sob, and Jared stopped doing what he was doing.

“You don’t like what I’m doing, you tell me.” Jensen nodded and wriggled, trying to get Jared’s hands and mouth back on him. “You feel uncomfortable or unsure about what I’m doing, you tell me.” Jensen whimpered impatiently, and bucked his hips up desperately seeking some friction, but Jared was holding him down.  Jared looked like he was going to say something else but Jensen stopped him.

“Just go back to touching me for God’s sake!” Jensen cried out, surprised by his own voice. Jared’s equally surprised look turned into a smirk. “Now, that’s the spirit!” Jared’s tongue went back at swirling and licking Jensen’s dick as Jared’s hands grabbed something Jensen’s couldn’t see.

It was a bottle filled with liquid with a delicious smell. Jared slicked up his fingers with a generous amount of the fluid. Jared’s hand went back behind Jensen’s balls, and massaged the skin around Jensen’s hole. Jared gave Jensen’s cock one last lick as he lifted himself up towards Jensen, one of his hands still between Jensen’s legs.

“Do you trust me?” Jared asked, earnestly, his voice deep and lowered. Jensen had a hard time concentrating on Jared’s words when his dick was painfully heavy on his stomach and Jared’s skilled fingers were massaging the skin around his sensitive opening.

“Yes, yes, c’mon Jared, do something, I’ll let you do anything, Jared, just please!” He begged. Jensen’s shame was apparently not enough to keep him from begging like a whore.

“Would you really let me do anything?” Jared asked, as one of his fingers breached Jensen’s hole and pushed in. “Would you even let me screw you with my huge dick, push inside of you and fuck you raw, pound into you so hard you’d even forget your own name?” Jared whispered, low and dirty in Jensen’s ear as Jensen had a hard time not coming right there.

“Oh fuck yes, Jared, oh God, please do, fucking hell.” Jensen was babbling incoherently, as Jared pushed another finger inside of him, massaging his walls. When Jared’s middle finger pushed against a special spot inside of him, pleasure sparked through him, and Jensen keened. “Gotcha.” Jared mumbled as he pressed his body closer to Jensen’s.

Jared thrust his fingers in and out of Jensen’s hole a couple of times, and Jensen’s world was drowning in bliss. Jared leaned up and pushed his lips against Jensen’s but it couldn’t count as a kiss, since Jensen was busy moaning and mewling loudly as his back arched from the mattress. Jared retreated his fingers and Jensen whined at the loss.

Something much bigger was pushing at his entrance and Jensen suddenly couldn’t breathe. Painful memories were clouding the pleasure, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Jensen, look at me!” Jared demanded. Jensen opened his eyes, and inhaled as Jared was over him, beautiful, good, and _safe_. “Keep your eyes open.” Jared told him. Jensen nodded, and felt like he was bent in half, as Jared pushed his length inside of him.

It was a horribly familiar feeling, at the same time it was wonderfully new. Jensen was full, so unmistakably full. It felt like Jared was prying him open, splitting him wide and stuffing him so full Jensen didn’t even know if there would be any space left for him.

Jared set an immediate pounding pace, pulling in and out of him with breathtaking ease. Jensen moaned loudly by the all-consuming feeling of immense pleasure, and angled his ass up for better access. Jared roared as he bottomed out, and something primal shook loose inside of Jensen.

Jensen mcreamed Jared’s name as Jared slammed into him, draining pleasured gasps from his mouth. Jensen’s desire was building alongside Jared’s own as Jared slammed into him more rapidly. Jensen spread wider to give Jared as much access as possible, as he fucked himself back on Jared’s cock with every thrust.

Jared grunted as he drew out almost completely. Just the head of Jared’s dick held Jensen open for a long teasing moment, until Jared grabbed his hips and slammed back in. Pleasure exploded behind Jensen’s lids, and he whited out for a second, as Jared rode him through it.

“I think I screwed you unconscious.” Jared’s fucked out voice came to Jensen through a haze.  Jensen made a small, confused sound. Jared laughed with his warm voice dripping of honey, and it made Jensen feel safe. “You fell asleep after we were done. You drowned my hope for another round.”

“Oh… No, I can go again.” Jensen mumbled sleepily. Surprising himself by actually meaning it. If Jared fucking him would be an explosion of pleasure each time, Jensen wouldn’t mind getting fucked raw by Jared every day. “Nah, I’m just messing with you Jen, we can fuck again another day when you’re feeling more rested … if you want. I don’t wanna wear you out entirely.” Jared smirked and softly kissed Jensen’s cheek.

Jensen hadn’t known a world of such immense bliss existed, as far as he knew, men screwing other men hurt, so that they would prefer screwing women. That was what the priest had told him anyway, and that if a man ever screwed him, and he wanted it, he’d go to hell.

“Jared.” “Yeah, fagr sveinn?” “Won’t we go to hell now?” Jared looked at him confused. “I don’t know this place, Hell, and I assure you, we do not need to anywhere if you don’t want to.” Jensen snuggled closer to Jared’s big frame. “Okay. If you say so.” They ley there in in silence a long while in the warm bed, as the wind was howling, and the fire in the fireplace burned down.

“Jensen.” “Mmm?” “I need to say something.” Jensen glanced up at Jared, worriedly. If Jared wanted to say something, he usually just said them right out. “Okay?” Jared glanced down at him, his fox tilted, hazel eyes filled with emotion. “You know, when I first saw you. Too thin, half naked and scarred with blood trailing down your inner thighs, I took you with me because of your beauty, not because I am a good man.”

Jensen laughed, a bit relieved. “Well I figured you took me for my looks, but that doesn’t mean you’re not a good man, Jared.”  He was tracing patterns on Jared’s skin, over his heart. Jared huffed, frustrated. “You don’t get it. I saw all of you when I had you all bath that first laugardagr, but I didn’t fully comprehend the hurt that must have caused all those scars.” Jensen was silent, he didn’t really understand where Jared was going with this.

“And then at the feast, I wanted you so bad I couldn’t think straight. I would’ve screwed you raw up to that wall if you hadn’t stopped me.” Jensen wrinkled his brows in confusion, “But I didn’t stop you.” Jared glanced down at him. “Yeah, that’s the point. You would’ve let me take you and _hurt_ you, and you wouldn’t have said a thing.”

Jensen clenched his fist, and buried himself in Jared’s arms. Jared was right. He wouldn’t have said a thing, he would have let himself get hurt because he thought that would please Jared.

“And I don’t want that, Jensen. I never want that. So that’s a thing we gotta work on. The whole consent thing, you know.” Jared took a deep breath, “Anyway, back to the point I was trying to make. I decided to get to know you, Jensen, because you are so much more than a beautiful face. You are funny, and kind and grumpy.” Jared tickled his side and Jensen squeaked. “And you look at me like I’m the sun.” Jared trailed off smiling.

“And everything was going so well, until that douchebag came up to you.” “Yeah, ‘cause I thought you didn’t want me, you had already rejected me once and your arms were full of that clingy brunette.” Jensen whispered, pretending to be engrossed in drawing circles around Jared’s nipple with his fingers.

Jared looked at him surprised with a hint of hurt and guilt. “Yeah, well she is clingy. And I swear I’m not into her, I’m just pretending to make my mother happy. We’ll continue this conversation another time ok?” Jensen nodded and pressed a light kiss to Jared’s side.

“So that douchebag came up to you, planning on driving himself into your body and _hurt_ you, and I just lost it. I swear, that if he even _looks_ at you again. I’ll break his face.” Jensen couldn’t keep a small smile off his face. Jared _cared_ for him and _wanted_ him, like no one else had, and to be completely honest, Jared’s possessiveness was turning him on.

“And then,” Jared continued, “Then you bared your soul to me, and gave me more trust than anyone else has in my life, probably way more trust than I deserve. And then I thought I’d be a good idea to distance you from the tasks and the people at the farm, but if I said I only did it for you it’d be half a lie, because I really just wanted to get some time alone with you.” Jared took a deep breath from his ramble. “And I guess what I’m trying to say here, is that, I think I’m falling in love with you, Jensen.”

Jared was staring at the ceiling, deliberately looking away from Jensen. His jaw was clenched and it looked like he was waiting for a verdict. Jensen was trying his best not to cry of relief and happiness as buried himself in the crook of Jared’s neck and mumbled; “Well, I think I might be falling in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Old Norse into English below. Take into consideration that Old Norse is a dead language, and I’m not an expert on this. I used like three different online dictionaries and Norwegian/English grammar, the meaning might be slightly off but you get the idea:
> 
> "Hverr er sási argr dreng?" – “Who is this woman-ish looking boy?”
> 
> "Læsa!" – “Shut up!”
> 
> "Á fagr heiðinn, hann Þar!"- “A pretty heathen, that one!”
> 
> "Hví er hann hér?" – “Why is he here?”
> 
> "Síðan, ek lysta hann." – “Because I wanted him.”
> 
> "Ganga, ek annask sàsi." – “Go, I'll take care of this.”
> 
> "fagr sveinn" – “pretty boy”
> 
> "þú geta ekki rétt, þá hitta at heiðinn, Jareth." – “You don't think straight, when it comes to that heathen of yours,  
> Jared.”
> 
> “Móðir, Faðir, ek er heima.” - “Mother, Father, I am home.”
> 
> “Standa, minn sonr." – “Stand up, my son.”
> 
> “Móðir, inn þrælls.” - “Mother, the thralls.”
> 
> Disclaimer: I mean no harm, I make no profit and unfortunately, I do not own Jared nor Jensen :( they actually belong to each other.


End file.
